I Will Help You Remember
by Storygirl233
Summary: For 8 years,Regina had kept a very special person away from Jefferson. His long lost love,Lily. Jefferson thinks she is missing or worse dead. When Lily escapes from Regina's grasp,she goes to find Jefferson,but the curse struck before she found him and completely forgot who Jefferson was. Can Jefferson help her remember? Jefferson/OC
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

_Lily stood looking out a window of the tallest tower of Queen Regina's castle. She leaned against the stone wall with a frown placed onto her face. She watched as a figure approached the gate. He was completely dressed in black clothes and had a top hat. She knew who it was. It was her love Jefferson. She watched with sorrow as he disappeared. _

_"What's the matter?" Regina's voice questioned. She turned to see Regina's red lips pushed into a smirk,and her eyes pericing into hers. _

_"Why take me? What am I to you?" Lily inquried._

_"Because its the only way to get to Jefferson." Regina replied._

_"He doesn't care. I'm nothing to him." Lily spat angrily._

_"That's a lie and we both know it." Regina said._

_"No,it's the truth." Lily said._

_"And why is that?" Regina asked._

_"Because he would've looked for me but instead he just does your biding." Lily answered bittely._

_"I assure you,dear,your wrong." Regina said sliding a tray under the cell door. "Enjoy." She added walking rolled her eyes and looked back out the window and noticed Jefferson's retreating figure. How she wanted to call out to him,and tell him she was there,but he didn't care. She plopped onto her "bed" with a sigh._

_"My,my,dearie,you don't look too happy." A voice teased. She turned to see a man or what she thought was a man with scaley skin that was greenish,with matted hair._

_"What gave it away?" Lily replied sarcatically._

_"Fiesty. I like it." He said smirking. _

_"Who are you and what do you want?" She inquried._

_"That is need to know,and I want to help,dearie." He answered._

_"And why would you help me?" She asked._

_"One,because I love getting under Regina's skin,and two I know what your future holds." He stated._

_"If you haven't notice,I'm locked in a cell. How are you gonna help me?" She said._

_"Magic." He stated._

_"I've heard magic comes with a price." Lily replied._

_"Smart girL,and who told you this?" He asked._

_"A very close friend of mine." She said._

_"Might this friend be your love,Jefferson." He smirked._

_"How do you know of him?" She demanded._

_"We work together." He replied._

_"Do you know who I am?" She inquired. He nodded._

_"Lily. Jefferson spoke of you all the time." He said._

_"Now,how about we get you out of here." He suggested with a flick of his wrist the cell door opened._

_"What's your price?" She asked. _

_"It's something you don't possess yet,but will in the future." He said disappearing. 'What does he mean?' She thought. She shook the question out of her head and made her way out of the tower. She quietly crept down the stairs and passed the guards. She heard Regina's voice and disappeared into the shadows._

_"Should we bring him back?" A voice questioned._

_"No,let him go. We will get him." Regina responded. They left and Lily stepped out of the shadows. 'They are after Jefferson. I have to warn him.' She thought and raced out of the castle. She made her way into the woods. Just as she reached the cottage a cloud of purple smoke brushed through the forest and she blacked out._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Lily laid in her bed looking at the white ceiling quietly. There was nothing to do but stare at the ceiling. Other than eat when the food cart came by,but besides that she just laid there. She heard a flap open.

"Lily."A voice whispered. She sat up and crawled over to the flap. Her blue eyes staring into golden ones.

"Who are you?" She croaked.

"I'm a friend." He stated.

"I don't have friends." She replied confused.

"Let's just say I know someone who will be glad to see you." He said.

"Who?" She inquired.

"That is a question for another time. I'll come back later." He said closing the flap.

"Wait,who are you?" She asked.

"Right,now we will just say friend." He answered and then footsteps sounded then disappeared. She leaned back and sighed heavily. She went back to staring at the ceiling but this time thinking of her strange visiter.

Across Storybrooke:

Jefferson sat on a park bench watching his daughter,Grace play on the playground with a brown haired boy he knew was Henry. He smiled as his daughter laughed. He sighed sadly and looked down at his hand which held a small silver necklace with a icy blue colored crystal on it.

_Flashback:_

_"Lily,Grace,I'm home!" Jefferson called._

_"Papa!" Grace's voice yelled and her arms wrapped around her father's waist hugging him. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. He watched as Lily walked in to the room and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Where did you come from this time?" Lily inquried._

_"I came from the market. I got my girl's somethings." He said with a smile._

_"What is it?" Lily,and Grace cooed at the same time. Jefferson chuckled at this._

_"Close your eyes." Jefferson commanded. Lily and Grace did so. "Now,hold out your hand,Grace." He added. Grace did so. He placed a small teddy bear in her hand and he snuck around behind Lily and placed a small silver chain around her neck._

_"Can I open my eyes,now?" Grace whined._

_"Yes,you both can." Jefferson stated with a smile. Their eyes opened and Grace saw the little bear. She smiled and hugged her father tightly._

_"Thank you,papa!" Grace exclaimed. Lily turned to look in a mirror and her eyes widened at the necklace around her neck. She turned back around and planted her lips on Jefferson's._

_"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you." Lily muttered against his lips. His lips curled into a smile._

_"Anything for you,my love." He whispered._

_End of Flashback_

Jefferson felt a warm tear fall to his hand. He quickly wiped the rest of the remaining tears away. He slid the necklace in his pocket and stood up. He looked over at his daughter one last time and walked away from the sight of Henry,and Grace/Paige talking about something while swinging.

"A heartbreaking sight,isn't it?" A voice questioned from behind him. Jefferson turned around to see the person standing there.

"What do you want,Gold?" Jefferson sneered.

"A bit hostile,are we?"Gold teased smirking.

"If your gonna stand here,and waste my time with a deal I'm not interested." Jefferson spat.

"What if I told you I could help you find someone you miss?" Gold questioned.

"I'd tell you your mad,but then again no one is sane." Jefferson replied with a smirk.

"Well,go to the asylum. There's a person there at the last room on the far left." Gold commanded.

"And why should I?" Jefferson inquired.

"Trust me on this,you're gonna like this surprise." Gold assured.

"Fine." Jefferson caved. The curiosity was eating at him.

"Here's the pass code."Gold stated handing him a piece of paper and walking off. Jefferson sighed and made his way towards the hospital. 'This better be worth it' He thought bitterly.

Lily sat in a corner of the room she was in starring at the door. She knew the food cart would come by any second now. She heard footsteps approaching and then the flap opened. It wasn't the usual woman with red lip stick,and dark eyes. It was a man. He had blue eyes.

"A-A-A-Are you here to hurt me?" She whimpered. This broke Jefferson's heart. He could see fear,and confusion in her eyes.

"No,I'd never hurt you,Lily." He assured her.

"H-How do you know my name?" She inquried.

"I..well..I..um..I'm a friend." He stamered.

"I'm getting alot of visits from "friends" today." She said air quoting friends.

"Who came to see you before me?" He questioned.

"A man with golden eyes. He had a creepy voice.." She trailed off.

"Gold." He stated.

"You know him?" She inquried. He nodded.

"How about I get you out of here?" He suggested opening the door.

"Wait,why are you helping me? Who are you?" She asked.

"Because,I can't leave someone I care about here,and i'm Jefferson." He replied. 'Jefferson. That name seems familiar,but where?' She thought.

"Come on,we need to go." He pleaded grabbing Lily's hand a spark going through it. He led her through the halls and rushed out of the hospital luckily without being seen.

"Thank you." Lily stated.

"It was my pleasure." He replied.

"How'd you know I was here?" She inquried.

"A friend told me...well sorta." He said. She nodded. "We should get you some new clothes." He added. She nodded as the two headed for Gold's pawnshop. The familiar ding of the bell sounded. He came bounding out of his back room with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I see you found what I told you to look for."Gold stated with a smirk. Jefferson nodded.

"So,I take it you told him where to find me." Lily concluded. nodded.

"Now,what can I help you with?" Gold inquired.

"I need a change of clothes." Jefferson answered. nodded and went into the backroom,again. No longer than five minutes,Gold came back and had a light blue dress.

"Here you go." Gold said sliding it over to Jefferson.

"How much do I owe you?" Jefferson asked.

"I'll let this slide for now. Get your girl home."Gold replied. Jefferson nodded and handed Lily the dress as the two made their way to Jefferson's car.

"This should go wonderfully with my plan."Gold let out a Rumplestiltskin laugh.

**A/N: What plan? Aw,Jefferson got his woman back,well sort of. What's gonna happen next? So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please,review. Reviews make me happy. :) If you want to see this story continue,then you must review. *laughs evily* Review! Review! Or I'll send Regina after you.**


	3. Chapter 2

I Will Help You Remember

Chapter 2:

The next day:

Jefferson carried a tray of tea over to where Lily was sitting. She smiled at him and took a cup. She thanked him and began sipping her tea.

"So,do you remember anything?" Jefferson inquried.

"I remember my name,and age,but other than that no." She replied with a frown. He nodded.

"Don't push it. It'll come to you eventually." He assured her. She nodded and smiled.

"So,where are you from?" Lily asked.

"Here." He stated. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either.

"Any family?" Lily questioned.

"I had a daughter,and a woman I cared for but I lost them." He said with a frown.

"Oh,I'm sorry." She apologized with a frown.

"It's ok. You didn't know." He stated with a reassuring smile. She sighed and placed the tea cup back on the tray.

"I'll take the tray to the kitchen,if you'd like?" She offered.

"No,I'll do it." He said grabbing the tea tray out of her hand.

"Are you sure? It's no problem. I can help." She assured.

"No,i've got it,but thanks." He replied and walked away. She sighed and decided to tour the house. She walked up the stairs and opened a random door. This door just happened to be Jefferson's hat room. She closed the door and began observing the many hats on the shelf. She felt of them. 'This fabric is like nothing I've ever felt before.' She thought in awe. She sighed and pulled her hand away.

"Ah,there you are." Jefferson stated relieved. She turned around.

"Sorry,I just thought I'd tour the house." She said. He nodded.

"I see you take a liking to the hats." He concluded.

"Very much so." She replied with a smile. 'That's my Lily' He thought happily.

"Lily,I have something to tell you." He blurted out.

"Alright,what is it?" She questioned.

"Lily,I..we...uh..we-" He stammered.

"We what?" She encouraged him to go on.

"We are-" He started but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. He groaned in annoyance and walked down the stairs towards the door leaving Lily alone to ponder what he was about to say.

"Jefferson." Gold gasped.

"What do you want Gold?" Jefferson snarled.

"Look,I just came to warn you." Gold stated.

"About what?" Jefferson inquired.

"Regina is out looking for Lily." Gold answered.

"What does she want with,Lily?" Jefferson asked.

"Let's just say that Lily is very precious to her." Gold replied.

"What do I need to do?" Jefferson questioned.

"You need to have people on your side. Maybe,Emma." Gold suggested. Jefferson thought about it silently.

"Well,I guess it's worth a shot." Jefferson agreed.

"Do it quickly. Regina will come here soon." Gold warned and quickly left. Jefferson slammed the door closed and ran up the steps. He found Lily in a bedroom. It was made for Grace/Paige if he ever got her back. Lily was sitting on the bed with a photo in her hands.

"Lily,what do you have there?" Jefferson inquired setting down beside her. He looked to see a picture of Grace/Paige,him,and...herself.

"Jefferson,why is there a picture of you,me,and a little girl here?" Lily squeaked.

**A/N: Oh boy...what will happen? What will Jefferson tell her? Sorry,if its short. I'm just glad i updated. What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me. Or Gold will come after you. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

I Will Help You Remember

Chapter 3:

_Previously on IWHYR:_

_"Jefferson." Gold gasped._

_"What do you want Gold?" Jefferson snarled._

_"Look,I just came to warn you." Gold stated._

_"About what?" Jefferson inquired._

_"Regina is out looking for Lily." Gold answered._

_"What does she want with,Lily?" Jefferson asked._

_"Let's just say that Lily is very precious to her." Gold replied._

_"What do I need to do?" Jefferson questioned._

_"You need to have people on your side. Maybe,Emma." Gold suggested. Jefferson thought about it silently._

_"Well,I guess it's worth a shot." Jefferson agreed._

_"Do it quickly. Regina will come here soon." Gold warned and quickly left. Jefferson slammed the door closed and ran up the steps. He found Lily in a bedroom. It was made for Grace/Paige if he ever got her back. Lily was sitting on the bed with a photo in her hands._

_"Lily,what do you have there?" Jefferson inquired setting down beside her. He looked to see a picture of Grace/Paige,him,and...herself._

_"Jefferson,why is there a picture of you,me,and a little girl here?" Lily squeaked._

_XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxx_

Jefferson almost couldn't speak. He felt the breath knocked out of him. He glanced at the picture and then at her.

"Jefferson,what are you hiding?" She interrogated. Jefferson gulped.

"Look,Lily,I'll tell you but now might not be the best time. Can we talk about this later?" He replied. This wasn't the first time he has hid something from her.

_Lily sat with Grace. Grace poured some tea and Lily smiled lifting the cup to her lips. Just as she did the door slammed open. Lily grabbed Grace,and hid her behind her. She watched as Jefferson stumbled through the door. Lily,and Grace ran over to him_

_"Papa,what happened?" Grace asked concerned._

_"I just hurt myself at work." Jefferson stated. Lily knew it was a lie. He may have gotten hurt but it wasn't by himself. Jefferson saw Lily's expression and sighed. They led him over to a chair. _

_"Grace,why don't you go get some bandages from the closet?" Lily asked. Grace nodded and went to find them. Lily turned back to Jefferson with her arms crossed,and a frown etched onto her face._

_"Start talking." She demanded._

_"I told you I got injured at work." He replied._

_"Picking mushrooms?" She questioned. He sighed. "If you won't tell me what happened,how can I trust you?" She added. He sat quietly. Lily shook her head and waited for Grace to come back. Lily didn't speak a word to Jefferson in the time Grace was gone._

Jefferson shook the memory out of his mind and frowned. She had a look of annoyance in her eyes.

"I promise I'll tell you,but right now is not a good time." He stated with a bit of urgency in his voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked realizing that something was off.

"The person who put you in the asylum. Well,she's after you." Jefferson informed. Lily's eyes widened in fear.

"What are we gonna do?" Lily inquired.

"We are going to visit a acquaintance of mine." He stated handing her a hoodie and sun glasses.

"Keep your head down,and face covered." Jefferson commanded. She nodded while slipping the hoodie,and glasses on. He grabbed her hand a lead her to the door. Lily couldn't ignore the spark in their touch. They made their way to town,and walked into the sheriff's office. Lily saw a woman with long blonde hair wearing a leather jacket sitting at the desk. Jefferson,and Lily walked in front of their desk. Emma looked to see them.

"What do you want,Jefferson? and who are you?" She questioned both of us.

"We need your help." Jefferson stated.

"I'm Lily." She whispered quietly.

"Why should I help you?" Emma asked.

"Don't do it for me,but for Lily." Jefferson begged.

"Why? What kind of trouble are you in now?" Emma replied.

"Listen,Regina is after Lily,and wants to put her back in the asylum." Jefferson started.

"And this is bad because..." Emma trailed off.

"She is perfectly sane. There is nothing wrong with her." Jefferson finished. Emma sighed and walked over to Lily,and Lily pulled the hoodie,and sun glasses off.

"Please,don't make me go back to Regina. She does horrible things. You don't even know." Lily pleaded. Emma caved and nodded.

"Alright,I'll help you." Emma stated. Jefferson quickly hugged Emma while Emma tensed and Lily glared at this. Emma saw the look and pulled away.

"Thanks for your help,Emma. I should be going don't wanna waste your time." Lily stated walking out of the sheriff's office with out the cover. As soon as she stepped out of the office,Jefferson grabbed her wrist.

"You forgot your hoodie,and sun glasses." Jefferson stated.

"I don't want them." Lily hissed.

"What's wrong?" Jefferson asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She lied. He sighed not believing it for a second,but letting it slide.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jefferson asked. Before Lily could protest,her stomach growled. Jefferson smirked.

"Guess that answers that question." He said grabbing her hand again and leading her to the diner.

"Before we do.." Lily trailed off.

"Lily,I know you want to know about the picture. I just don't think your ready yet." Jefferson stated.

"I hate people keeping things from me." She muttered.

"Trust me. I know." He said with a laugh.

_Lily hadn't spoken to Jefferson for two days. She was mad he wouldn't tell her what was going on. Jefferson stumbled into the door with his arm still bandaged. He saw Grace sitting at the table eating with Lily. Jefferson sighed._

_"Good evening,ladies." Jefferson greeted._

_"Good evening,papa." Grace greeted back happily. Lily didn't say anything. She just looked at him and then looked away._

_"Grace,can you go get some salt?" Jefferson asked. Grace nodded and went to find some._

_"Lilly,look I'm sorry. I know its wrong to keep this from you-" He started._

_"Then why do it,Jefferson?" She spat._

_"Because,I have to." Jefferson stated._

_"That's a great excuse,Jefferson." Lily replied sarcastically and began to walk away from him. Jefferson grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to face him. He stared deeply into Lilly's ocean blue eyes. _

"_Lilly,please,I'm just trying to protect you." Jefferson replied._

"_From who? Regina? Rumpelstiltskin?" Lilly interrogated._

"_How'd you know about-" _

"_Regina came to visit as well as Stiltskin." Lilly cut him off. _

"_I told you never to open the door for anyone." Jefferson stated._

"_Well,you don't have to worry. I'm done here." Lilly said slowly wripping her wrist out of Jefferson's grasp and walking out the door slamming it in the process._

"Ugh,more secrets. Just leave." Lilly stated walking away from him. Jefferson grabbed Lilly's wrist and spun her back around. Lilly turned towards him with watery eyes.

"Please,Lilly,don't leave me." He whispered softly. Lilly looked deeply into Jefferson's eyes and he watched as she nodded slowly.

"Alright,I'll stay." She whispered back their eyes never leaving each other.

"Jefferson!" A very familiar voice called. Jefferson,and Lilly both turned to the source,and saw the person they both dreaded to see. Regina...

**A/N: Oh dears! What's gonna happen? I know this is short but at least I updated right? Anywho please review! **


End file.
